highschooldxdfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Ichiei Ishibumi
Ichiei Ishibumi (石踏 一榮 Ishibumi Ichiei) es un novelista japonés conocido por la serie de High School DxD, una serie de "Fantasía, Drama, Shounen y Harem". Historia Ichiei Ishibumi nació el 23 de Abril de 1981 (37 años) en la Perfectura de Chiba, Japón donde creció y en la actualidad sigue habitando. Es un auténtico fan de Pokémon y las figuras de acción Gundam (admitiendo en su blog que las colecciona). Carrera artística En el 2005, Ishibumi recibió un premio especial en el 17º "Fantasy Awards" por la idea que envió con el título de Denpachi DENPACHI. Esta luego sería publicada como una novela ligera el 20 de enero de 2006. El mismo año, Ishibumi publicó su segunda novela ligera llamada Slash Dog, la cual iba a ser una serie, pero por su falta de popularidad, solo un 1 volumen fue publicado. Dos años después, empezó con su tercera novela ligera llamada High School DxD el 20 de septiembre de 2008, y finalizó el 20 de marzo de 2018. La serie consta 25 Volúmenes más 4 pertenecientes a una serie spin-off llamada High School DxD DX. La serie tuvo tal éxito que fue adaptada al Manga (por la editorial Dragon Magazine y después continuada por Monthly Dragon Age) y también al Anime (por la compañía TNK y luego por Passione). El 10 de julio de 2014 , Ishibumi reinstauró Slash Dog como una novela web bajo el nombre Daten no Inugami -SLASHDØG-, la cual luego sería convertida en su cuarta novela ligera el 20 de noviembre de 2017, agregando el subtítulo de High School DxD Universe. Después del final de finalizar High School DxD, Ishibumi anunció que su quinta novela sería Shin High School DxD (Verdadero High School DxD), una secuela de High School DxD, y que será publicada a partir de verano de 2018. Trabajos Trabajos Tempranos * 20/01/2006 — Denpachi DENPACHI * 19/08/2006 — Slash Dog 1 High School DxD * 20/09/2008 — High School DxD Vol. 1 - Diabolos of the Old School Building * 20/12/2008 — High School DxD Vol. 2 - Phoenix of the Battle School * 20/04/2009 — High School DxD Vol. 3 - Excalibur of the Moonlit Schoolyard * 19/09/2009 — High School DxD Vol. 4 - Vampire of the Suspended Classroom * 19/12/2009 — High School DxD Vol. 5 - Hellcat of the Underworld Training Camp * 20/03/2010 — High School DxD Vol. 6 - Holy Behind the Gymnasium * 17/06/2010 — High School DxD Vol. 7 - Ragnarok After School * 18/12/2010 — High School DxD Vol. 8 - The Work of a Devil * 20/04/2011 — High School DxD Vol. 9 - Pandemonium at the School Trip * 17/09/2011 — High School DxD Vol. 10 - Lion Heart of the School Festival * 20/01/2012 — High School DxD Vol. 11 - Ouroboros and Promotion Tests * 20/04/2012 — High School DxD Vol. 12 - Heroes of Tutoring * 06/09/2012 — High School DxD Vol. 13 - Issei SOS (edición limitada) * 20/09/2012 — High School DxD Vol. 13 - Issei SOS (edición regular) * 19/01/2013 — High School DxD Vol. 14 - Wizards of Career Counseling * 31/03/2013 — High School DxD Vol. 15 - Dark Knight of the Sunnyspot (edición limitada) * 29/06/2013 — High School DxD Vol. 15 - Dark Knight of the Sunnyspot (edición regular) * 19/10/2013 — High School DxD Vol. 16 - Daywalker Extra Lesson * 20/02/2014 — High School DxD Vol. 17 - Valkyrie of the Teacher Training * 20/06/2014 — High School DxD Vol. 18 - Funny Angel of the Christmas Day * 20/11/2014 — High School DxD Vol. 19 - Durandal of the General Election * 18/7/2015 — High School DxD Vol. 20 - Belial of Career Consultation * 19/3/2016 — High School DxD Vol. 21 - Lucifer of the Optional Attendance * 20/7/2016 — High School DxD Vol. 22 - Gremory of the Graduation Ceremony * 18/3/2017 — High School DxD Vol. 23 - Joker of the Ball Games * 17/11/2017 — High School DxD Vol. 24 - Grim Reaper of the Off-Campus Learning * 20/3/2018 — High School DxD Vol. 25 - Yggdrasil of the Summer Courses High School DxD DX * 10/03/2015 — High School DxD Vol. DX. 1 - Love Song to the Reincarnated Angel (edición limitada) * 20/03/2015 — High School DxD Vol. DX. 1 - Love Song to the Reincarnated Angel (edición regular) * 09/12/2015 — High School DxD Vol. DX. 2 - Worship☆Dragon-God Girl! (edición limitada) * 19/12/2015 — High School DxD Vol. DX. 2 - Worship☆Dragon-God Girl! (edición regular) * 19/11/2016 — High School DxD Vol. DX. 3 - Cross×Crisis * 20/7/2017 — High School DxD Vol. DX. 4 - Student Council and Leviathan Daten no Inugami -SLASHDØG- High School DxD Universe * 20/11/2017 — SLASHDØG 1 * 20/3/2018 — SLASHDØG 2 Trivia * Ishibumi admite en su blog que es un fanático a coleccionar todo tipo de artículos de Gundam.